Ridge Forrester and Brooke Logan
'Ridge Forrester, Sr. and Brooke Logan Forrester '''are fictional characters and a supercouple from CBS's daytime soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful. Ridge is the son of business mogul, Massimo Marone, and Stephanie Forrester, but raised as the son of fashion designer, Eric Forrester. Brooke is the daughter of Stephen Logan and former caterer, Beth Henderson Logan. Ridge was portrayed by Ronn Moss, now Thorsten Kaye, and Brooke is portrayed by Katherine Kelly Lang. They are commonly referred to by the name "Bridge". Storylines Brooke and Ridge met in 1987 after Brooke asked her mother if she could help her cater the Forrester party so she could meet Ridge. Ridge had taken Brooke's virginity. Ridge had mistaken her for his fiancée, Caroline Spencer, and it was love at first sight. Brooke's had many marriages, mostly to Ridge who she considers to be her true love. The two have a complicated history in which they often marry and break up for silly reasons. Still, they always seem to be there for each other. Brooke and Ridge work together at Forrester Creations and have developed a dynamic that works well and have them hailed as Fashions Leading Couple. Their multiple marriages and unconventional break ups with others are often covered in the press. Ridge was engaged to Brooke but chose Caroline Spencer, whom he had been dating when he met Brooke. Eric comforted Brooke during this time especially after finding out that Stephanie drove Brooke's family away, later she got pregnant. Brooke broke up Ridge's parents Stephanie and Eric Forrester and Stephanie was furious. Brooke ended up marrying Eric and became Brooke Logan Forrester but later Stephanie ended up back with Eric, and Brooke went back to Ridge, but even when not married to a Forrester man, she still goes by her common name, Brooke Logan Forrester. Brooke had a huge rivalry with Stephanie and her former daughter-in-law and friend Taylor Hayes. Taylor was Caroline Spencer Forrester's oncologist. After Caroline died Ridge started seeing Taylor. Taylor realized too late that Ridge still was very much in love with Brooke. This started on the longest greatest triangles as Ridge bounced back and forth between the two women always holding onto one when married to the other. Ridge and Brooke had the most marriages in the show but many were not legal. For over 25 years the two where on again and off again...though it is clear that. Brooke and Ridge have two children, 1 adopted by Ridge, one biologically between the both of them, Hope Logan and R.J. Forrester. They had a two miscarried children, one miscarried in 1989, and the other in 1998. They had a daughter they thought was biologically Ridge's. Her name was Bridget, which was a combination of both Brooke and Ridge's names. Bridget was Eric Forrester's daughter, and it was also revealed Sheila Carter tampered with the results. Hope never knew about her paternity, and had always called Ridge, "Daddy" since she was younger, but learned that Ridge wasn't her father, it was actually Deacon Sharpe. Brooke had an affair with Bridget's husband in 2002, which resulted in Brooke's pregnancy with Hope. Brooke has tried many times to break up Ridge's relationships with many women, specifically his ex-wife, Taylor Hayes. Bridge Gallery Brooke blames Ridge.jpg Ridge taylor brooke .jpg Eric, Stephanie, Brooke, Eric.jpg Ridge with Taylor and Brooke.jpg Brooke, Caroline, Ridge.jpg Ridge, Taylor, & Brooke.jpg Brooke x Ridge.jpg Brooke with ridge.jpg Ridge & Brooke.jpg Eric, Brooke, and Ridge.jpg Ridge, Brooke, and Caroline.jpg Caroline vs Brooke for Ridge.jpg Brooke Ridge kiss 2015.jpg Brooke, Ridge, & taylor.jpg Brooke, Ridge, Taylor.jpg Brooke, Ridge, Eric, Stephanie.JPG Brooke, Grant, Ridge, Taylor.jpg Taylor Ridge Brooke.jpg Brooke, Ridge, & Bridget.jpg Brooke Ridge rough patch.jpg Brooke, Ridge, Phoebe, and Rick.jpg Brooke Ridge classic.jpg Thorne, Brooke, Ridge Taylor.jpg Tridge vs Bridge.jpg Brooke and Ridge.jpg Bridge 2015 make out.jpg BrookeRidge.jpg Brooke and Ridge2.jpg Tridge vs Bridge debate.jpg Bridge back together.jpg Bridge car profile.jpg Bridge on B&B.jpg Article-0-15F98B58000005DC-825 468x667.jpg Brooke & the forrester men.jpg Bridge background.jpg Bridge.jpg Bridge Mansion.jpg Bridge soap opera magazine.jpg Bridge profile2.jpg Bridge18.JPG New Bridge magazine.jpg Bridge happy.jpg Bridge6.jpg Bridge orange.jpg Bridge blue.jpg BRIDGE23.jpg Bridge8.jpg RidgeeBrookeForrester.jpg BrookeRidgeTaylor.jpg File:Bridge_2014.jpg File:RidgexBrooke.jpg File:Bridge_vs_Brill.jpg Brooke + Ridge.jpg Brooke_reappears.png Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples